Won't
by xartxisxaxbangx
Summary: What had never been. What never was. And what could never be. Sasuhina, slight angst


**A/N: Hello guys! This is a one shot I thought of suddenly for no reason at all. Please enjoy and remember, reviews and flames are both welcome! **

She was walking along the path, her shoes scuffing the ground and her head hanging as usual. Her hair was falling over her eyes, the indigo-purple strands obstructing her vision. Not that she cared much. Anything that could hide her ugly eyes was useful.

How she hated her eyes. Those white, violet-tinged and worse of all, _pupil-less,_ monstrosities. She hated the way they were shaped so large, because it meant a harder time tucking them away beneath her fringe. She hated the way they could look so gentle, because then she looked timid and weak and her father hated _her _that way. Mostly, though, she hated the way the pupils seemed to be swallowed up into her milky irises, because it made her look so blind even though the eyes were supposed to give her practically 360 degree vision.

Still. She couldn't blame her hate for herself solely on her eyes. She also disliked her blush, the pink-red confection that appeared, always, when she was embarrassed, or angry, or shocked, or surprised, or overly happy… It pretty much appeared the whole time. And the way it wouldn't stay on just her cheeks! If it limited itself to two patches on her cheeks she could understand, but it seemed to spread the whole way down her neck and occasionally she thought she could feel even her arms heating up.

Then, her inborn shyness was detestable too as it almost made her a cripple. Whenever she was embarrassed, her body would seize up, or she would faint, or her index fingers would start poking together. At any rate, there were so many results to choose from, she could actually make a menu.

_Today's Speciality: _

_Embarrassed and with a pinch of seizing up. _

_Chef's Recommendation: _

_Shocked and a spoonful of fainting-dead-away. _

_Student's Discount: _

_Two poking index fingers and a smattering of surprise. _

Well, you get the point.

Her feet dragged on the ground, her hands listlessly by her sides – as usual. By chance, she looked up. A higher order seemed to have preordained it, for when her horrible eyes swept up, they connected immediately with another pair.

The eyes she met were black, like raven wings, like onyx and obsidian, like the coldest winter nights of the year – and the total opposite of hers. Where hers would fill with warmth and kindness, his were empty and forbidding, holding only the promise of pain. Cold. Just as ugly as hers but his were so handsome. It was only the lack of emotion which made them just as bad as hers. Why was it that girls fell over themselves to get to him, but boys fell over themselves to get away from her?

Strangely, she continued to walk. A force was guiding her feet. She no longer could feel her toes touching the ground, or even her body moving. Somehow, he didn't appear to look like he was looking at her. Rather, he seemed to be looking at something behind her. She turned to see what was so interesting but –

There was nothing.

Then, all of a sudden she realised that she had passed him.

And there was no way he was looking at something else.

Because when she moved past him, his head snapped automatically to her direction. Staring at her. Just like she was his whole world. Not adoring – his eyes could never look adoring. More like as if his whole existence depended her survival, as if her survival meant something to him, something which would warrant his looking like this.

As if she was important; as if she was a _someone_, for once in her life.

But they could never be together because she was the shy, crippled and weak heiress. He was the prodigious genius of the massacred family. They were incompatible, weren't they?

Well…

They _could _have been together. _(There was no way they could have been.)_They probably still could. _(How do you know that?)_ In fact, they probably should be together. _(Why would he want someone like you?)_ She always thought that they contrasted nicely. _(That's where you're wrong.)_ In fact, when they stood together _(which they had only done once, so how would she know?),_ they looked like a couple. Like they belonged. _(You'll never belong with him.) _

The fact remained that they just wouldn't. Wouldn't step out of their little bubbles and worlds to meet what could be love. What could be destiny.

They just wouldn't.

**A/N: Did you like it? I thought it was a bit fragmented. By the way the italics in the brackets are just some of Hinata's negative thoughts about herself. And by now you've probably guessed who they are because, well, it's a little obvious. **

**Please help me because I'm still quite new to FanFiction and I would really love some reviews! I don't mind flames, just as long as it's mostly constructive. :D **


End file.
